mutlicultural birthday
by greekgeek182
Summary: Ada, Amelia, and Sasha were born with the purpose of resolving the fights of the world, and each represents their own certain root country. What happens when its Ada's birthday and America plans her birthday at Cuba's water resort?


**Disclaimer! Hiiiii we own nothing! And when I say we I mean my sister and me, I am Greekgeek182! And she is….well let me ask her. She has agreed to Irishchick182!**

**Ok so I am doing this thing called cookie points, this is how it works, say France did something you, the readers, liked, so you would leave a review saying something like, "I give France a cookie because he…" and then something the character did. This will also work for oc's too! And at the end of the chapter I shall tally up all of the cookies, if the characters cookies reach ten, or another ten, I shall make them do what ever the tenth reviewer wants them to do! GOOD LUCK.**

I walked beside Sasha, Ada, and America at the airport, 'listening' to America's ranting about how 'heroic' and 'brave' he was when he watched a horror movie with Japan.

My name is Amelia Williams, I represent the English, Italian, Spanish, Nordic and French, Sea land, Roman blood countries of the world. My colleagues Sasha Magnovska, and Ada Seomon were basically…bred… for this job. They have combined every like country to get us, of course they weren't trying for GIRLS of course, we just came out like that.

Sasha is made up of German, Belarusian, Russian, Ukrainian, and Swiss, Liechtensteinian, Belgium, and Baltic blood.

Ada represents China, Japan, Thailand, Vietnam, Taiwan, Turkey, Greece, and Korea.

Our job is to make the finale decisions of the world debates. Mostly for our own countries, and to make sure that there is no favoritism, we travel to each country every other week to stay. We don't really have a home. It's kinda depressing, but we all go through it together…but nothing can prepare us for a week with France…

"America I don't wanna go! He's probably gonna end up raping us!" I wined as I grasped onto his leather jacket and dragged my feet along the waxed floor.

"Amelia I doubt he shall rape us, he will most likely just sexually assault us." Ada said with a strait face as she walked along with us to meet France.

"I would like to see him try to rape me. I brought mouse traps to place around our beds and mini pepper sprays!" Sasha smirked as she pulled a pepper spray can out of her pocket.

I stared down at the ground, this was my last chance, make myself cry and put up a show so America would feel bad and let us stay.

'ok something sad, something sad…puppies in the snow…and its raining…so their cold and wet…' I felt tears form up in my eyes. 'YES! Got it!'

I looked up to America to put my plan into action when…

"Bonjour!"

'…no…'

France gasped, "Sasha! Look at you! It appears you've gotten fuller, no?" he said as her reached to grope her chest.

Within seconds Sasha had a pepper spray in each hand and on full blast right into France's face while he screamed like a girl.

America stood watching as France fought for his life against Sasha's pepper sprays while Ada and I tried to pry them from her hands.

"…Dude…" America whispered at the sight before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TiMe SkIp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No ones POV

They all walked out of the air port in awkward silence, mostly trying to hide the satisfaction as France rubbed his puffy, red eyes.

"Well it is late, no? And we have a conference tomorrow you get some sleep." France said as they made our way into his house.

This was not their first time staying there, so they knew where their rooms were. On the third floor of his mansion, all lined up a row. Sasha had particularly wanted this due to one unpleasant experience when she had mistaken France's room for Ada's and walked in on him changing. She had run into the room, grabbed France by the hair, through him on the ground and beat him, demanding to know what he did to Ada.

The multi-nations double checked every single nook and cranny searching for cameras before getting changed. After they were fully satisfied, they changed, and then laid down the mouse traps.

Soon when Ada and Amelia where asleep Sasha peeked her head out of her door and tiptoed to France's room where she placed three mouse traps. With a satisfied smile she walked to her room for the night.

**Ok its getting late and we have school tomorrow, buuut schools almost pretty much, kinda, I think so, over so we can update more, thought we are lazy….but then again we have no life so what's really gonna stop us?**

**GIVE COOKIES!**


End file.
